The Bully Who Became My Knight In Shining Armour
by RauraR5Auslly14
Summary: No! This can't be happening! I need Ally! She doesn't deserve this! I need to help her...I need to save her...I want to be her knight in shining armour. The one who will protect her with all my life because I Love Her...
1. The Fight With Blondie

**Hey guys! My name is Chloe and this is my first ever fanfic so I'd really appreciate it if you could read this. I will try to publish chapters daily but if I don't please don't panic because I will eventually. Anyway here is the disclaimer.**

**(*) I do not own Austin and Ally or any other character that I mentioned who is in Austin and Ally.**

**(*) I do not own Mean by Taylor Swift.**

**Thanks Guys! Please review if you like it because then I'll know if I shall carry on the story! Bye!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**

Chapter 1-The Fight With Blondie

Ally's P.O.V

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson but most people just call me Ally. I'm 17. I'm definitely a social outcast in my school. My life is the worst. I get picked on by bullies because I'm a nerd. I believe there is nothing wrong with caring about your education and doing really well in school. I have the darkest life ever and I am constantly crying over my mom who died years ago. My dad abuses me...Really badly. He became so depressed about my mom's death when I was 9 he became an alcoholic and before that, he didn't even dare touch a bottle of alcohol at all. He's so messed up. If I don't follow his orders, I get beaten. Last night, he threatened me telling me he was gonna kill me if I tell a soul about what he does to me. He's a monster! He raped me...I can never look at him the same way as I did before. I've been living like this for the past 8 years. I come home only to find my dad drunk as hell and to soon be beaten for no apparent reason. Some days are way worse than others. I'm so vulnerable, sometimes I wish our neighbours hear my excruciating screams of pain and come and try to help me but I know that it would only make the situation worse. I can never do anything about it and no one is determined enough to do it for me. Because of this I am a cutter but you can't blame me. I have a dark past and that past has grown big enough to engulf my presence to this day and hide me in the darkness and loneliness and I can never escape it. I need someone...Someone who can save me...Someone to be my knight in shining armour...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Urgh! I smacked my alarm clock and tiredly sat up in my warm bed. Another day of hell! As much as I love school (the learning by the way), there are some people who can't learn to leave other people alone. Those people are called the 'Populars'. Consisting of obnoxious football players and slutty cheerleaders. There are only about 6 people that dominate all of the other snobby rich kids. Every time I hear their names it makes me gag. Not just that, they pick on social outcasts just because they're not popular like them but worst of all...Their main victim is ME! I sighed and finally chose to get up and take a shower.

I stripped my pyjamas off of my sensitive petite body and step into the shower checking if my preferred temperature was pouring down from the shower head. Once I felt my desired temperature, I stepped in, immediately enjoying the hot drips of water land and roll down my bare skin. My cheek stung a little from the harsh slap my dad threw at me last night, which I was happy about because he didn't do anything worse, but I didn't take any notice of it. I felt refreshed and for a moment I decided to close my eyes.

After my shower, I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my body. I walked out of my bathroom and walked to my full-length mirror to look at myself even though I knew what was gonna appear in front of me. A wreckage. A messed up girl. A piece of shit. I know I know, a little harsh on myself but you can't blame me, everything that's happened to me for the last 9 years...It's brainwashed me into thinking I was nothing but a worthless loser...*sigh*

I take a look at my wrists. The cuts are slowly healing but they still kind of hurt. I was so depressed yesterday I got the razor and cut a little deeper than I usually would. I nearly blacked out and I wish I did but I didn't...

I looked into my closet and searched for some clothes...My clothes aren't expensive and amazing but they're decent. I still like to look nice even if it doesn't even matter. I chose a pink tank top to go under a green floral top, my arms covered with a white cardigan so people didn't see my cuts. I wore bright yellow skinny jeans and turquoise strapped wedges...I picked up my curler and curled my hair and put it up in a ponytail leaving some pieces of hair to frame my face. I put on my ray ban glasses and reached for my songbook. By the time I put my songbook in my tote bag it was only 7:30 so I quietly creeped down the stairs trying to not wake up my sober dad. I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed a honey flavoured granola bar and walked to school.

When I arrived at school not many people were there so I decided to stay outside and sit down at a wooden table. I took out my songbook and started to finish the song I started yesterday...

_You with your words like knives and your swords and your weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off met feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing _

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man..._

The bell suddenly rang and I stood up tucking my songbook back into my bag. As I walked into the hall, people suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I heard people saying stuff like 'Oh look it's Dorkson' or 'She just trying to look decent but she still looks like a bitch' and 'OMG she looks terrible!'. I could feel tears pricking my eyes but I held it back and hurried to my locker. I looked around and in the far corner of the hallway, I saw Cassidy and her two barbie dolls, Brooke and Kira. Cassidy had dirty blonde straight hair with a perfect face. She had icy blue eyes which always freaked me out. I believe she is an attention-seeking slut and a bitch. Cassidy was sucking on a guy's face with the other two giggling like dumb assholes behind her. As I looked closer, I noticed a mop of blonde hair and I knew exactly who she was kissing. It was none other than the Austin Moon. Self-centred, ego-tistic, betraying jerk! Cassidy is the principal's daughter so anything horrible she did would be dismissed. I gagged at their make-out session. I seriously think they're going to swallow each other. Ugh. Cassidy breaks the kiss and sees me looking at them and glares at me like she could see right through me. I roll my eyes and turn to my locker and took the books I needed first. I had music which I was really happy about because I love music. It's my passion and it's the only thing that gets me through at times like this. I was too busy thinking about first period that I didn't see Cassidy walking up to me. She shut my locker door which made me jump and turn around making me come face to face with those glaring icy blue eyes.

"Looking at me and Austin are you bitch?" She spat

"Yeah but I wish I wasn't. Nothing's worse than a slut sucking on the face of an asshole!" I spat back and her eyes narrowed. I smirked.

Without even knowing, I was on the hallway floor clutching my stomach realising she just punched me.

"Got a little confident there huh Dorkson? If you ever say anything like that again it's not just your stomach that'll get punched. You'll always be a worthless bitch. No one likes you and no one loves you. No one ever will! Let's go girls! This slut doesn't deserve attention." She screamed in my face.

After that rampage she walked away. Meeting with Austin and his friends Dez and Dallas. I looked at them and Austin was laughing. Cassidy hugged him and started walking the other direction from me laughing at me. After all the commotion I didn't even notice that the bell rang and I was late for class. I let a few tears slip down my red cheeks and stood up picking up my books while still clutching my sore stomach.

I reached the music room and walked in hanging my head low.

"You're late Miss Dawson" Mrs Buck said.

"Sorry" I mumbled quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

*sigh* "Please sit next to Mr Moon" she suggested.

I looked up and looked to Austin's way. He looked up from his phone and stared at me. I froze. He smiled. Like an actual genuine smile and hid his phone in his back pocket. As soon as he did that his smile turned into a smirk. I absolutely hate Austin Moon. He's the worst out of all the bullies. Yes Cassidy does hurt me. She maybe hurting me physically but Austin is hurting me emotionally which breaks me even more. You see, me and Austin were the best of friends when we were young. We were literally inseparable. We did everything together and we liked each other for the way we were. We were bullied but that didn't stop us from trying to reach our dreams. My mom had died before he became like this but I wasn't as sad as I am now because Austin was there to comfort me. I couldn't tell him about my dad but I was happy he was with me but then everything went downhill from the 6th grade. He left me. He didn't think I was cool enough for him. He left me for those bitches. I had no one and I started cutting at such a young age. My heart broke. I loved him but he betrayed me. But what hurt the most was he joined them in bullying me. He hurt me so bad and each year it would only get worse. I put my head back down and slowly walked over to the seat next to him. I sat down and set my books on the desk.

"So you couldn't resist this?" He said cockily gesturing his body up and down.

I still had tears running down my face but I wiped them quickly.

"Please Blondie...Not now" I said, my voice cracking at the end of the sentence. I looked at him and his eyes softened. He looked into my eyes and held the top of my arm.

"Are-are you alright?" He asked softly...Is he stuttering?He does that when he's nervous. Does he care about me? No. He doesn't. I saw him, he was laughing at me. I blink a few tears away as some also rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh please. Don't act like you care. You hate me and I hate you. End of story. So will you please leave me alone for atleast 5 minutes" I spat yanking my arm away out of his hand.

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered. I heard the despair in his voice. What does this mean? I'm so confus-

"Dawson! Moon! Stop talking!"Miss Buck shouted interrupting my thoughts.

"Since you like moving your mouth so much even after you were late Miss Dawson, why don't you come up here and sing us a song while playing the piano." She quickly suggested.

My head rose up and my eyes widened. I can't do it. I have really bad stage fright. My stage fright was so bad to the point I couldn't even perform infront of my mom. I felt tears pricking my eyes again but I blinked them away. I shakily stood up and slowly walked to the glossy black baby grand in the middle of the room. I could already feel many pairs of eyes staring sharply at me. I sat at the stool and closed my eyes for 2 seconds. I took a deep breath and laid my hands on the keys. I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me, disgusted expressions on their faces. I gulped and started playing. As soon as I played the third note, I messed up. I tried again but I kept on messing up.

"Get off the piano loser!" One person yelled.

"Yea! You're rubbish!" Another shouted.

"Boooooo!" Everyone started joining in.

Tears finally slipped out of the corner of my eyes. I looked at them. They were all laughing. I looked at Austin. He had a sorry look his eyes staring right into my teary ones. I couldn't take it anymore...I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Quiet down now class!" Was all I heard from Mrs Buck before I was out onto the field.

I sat down under a blossom tree while I sunk my head in my arms sobbing softly into my knees. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps coming closer. Ugh why don't people leave me alone. I don't want anyone with me right now.

"Hey" The person said softly.

I knew it was Austin. I smelt his summer breeze fragrance as he carefully sat down next to me. I felt his eyes land on me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I lift my head up and stare at him. Confusion takes over his face.

I stand up.

"Really? The person that ruined my life asks me if I'm ok? Who do you think you are? I've been fucking bullied for the past 9 years! For the past 9 years Blondie! Of course I'm not fucking ok! I hate you! I hate your stupid slutty bitch Cassidy you call your girlfriend and I hate all the populars in this school!"

Austin stands up and stares at me. Uh oh this isn't gonna be good.

"It's not my fault! I was just tired of being bullied! I didn't want to become like this! Trust me I didn't want to so you can't blame me Ally! You didn't do anything about the bullying! You did nothing whereas I did!"

What he said angered me more...

"Do you think I wanted my life this way! If I could do something I would've! Yes I could tell you we're tired of the bullying but you joined them thinking I wasn't?! You left me! Alone! With no one! You knew you were the only one I had yet you had to leave me! You were my friend Austin! My best friend! You knew my dad was depressed and messed up and you decided that you would leave me! I was alone for a whole 9 years! I felt like I died the moment you were gone! There is nothing more than I want than to have you erased out of my life!" I spat pouring out venom in every word I said and I meant it hardly regretting any word that I said.

"Fine you can say that but just to let you know Ally I never regretted leaving you! I never regretted joining the populars! My life became better and everybody loved me and they still do! I don't see people worshipping you! Face it Ally, my life will always be better than your's now because I'm not afraid to change who I am. Yes I didn't want to do this but I learned to love it! You'll always be a nobody Ally a nobody! You got that!? Oh and by the way the only thing I regretted was becoming your best friend!" He spat back.

I can't believe it. He actually said that. I loved him once. I absolutely never regretted becoming best friends with him. I only regretted letting him go. I hate him now and what he said just broke my heart. I never knew he felt this way.

"I-I can't believe you just said that Austin. That hurts a lot! I never knew you felt this way! If you regret being my best friend then why were you?! You were the only person I could trust! The only person I loved to be with after my mom died but I guess thinking of you as the greatest friend I could ever have was wrong! So wrong! I wouldn't think twice about walking away right now. I hate you Austin Moon!"

I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I hated that guy so much.

After my rampage I sighed helplessly as Austin and I both turned away from each other and walked away. I didn't feel like returning back to class so I just started running away from the school. Not caring at all about the stuff I left. I had my tote bag with my songbook in it and that was what all that mattered to me.

I reached my house and walked to my door getting ready to unlock it. As I walked in, the stench of alcohol reached my nose. It was disgusting. Before I could even step another foot forward into the house, I was already down onto the floor grouching in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here you little bitch! You should be at school learning your ass off! Are you skipping your classes?! Get back into that fucking school and don't come home until you've finished the day you slut! Get out of here!" He yelled in my face.

He kicked me in the stomach and picked me up and slammed me against the wall, feeling a crack as my spine crashed against the wall.

"You're going back into the school and you're going to learn. You got that?!" He he yelled, his hot alcoholic breath invading my tear-stained cheeks.

"Yes daddy" I answered, pain lingering in my voice.

"Good"He said calmly and he let go walking back to the kitchen probably to chug down another bottle of alcohol.

I dropped to the ground and softly sobbed. After a few moments, I decided to go but not to school. I didn't want to go back to that hell dungeon they call a school. Instead I decided to go to Sonic Boom. We only open on weekends now and sometime after school because my dad is too messed up these days to work. The only time he goes out is to either get drunk with his friends or to buy more alcohol. I take the responsibility of Sonic Boom nowadays and still work there too even though I'm not allowed to get paid it's still the best place I could get some thinking time. I unlocked the door and walked in locking it again behind me. I run painfully up the stairs to the practise room. The room where Team Austin thought we would all get out dreams from but obviously no. Team Austin broke up years ago and everything in my world came crashing down. Austin and Dez both left me and became mean although Dez was a lot nicer, he didn't bully me at all. Austin was still a really good musician but as soon as he got the idea of becoming a popular, a lot of what he focuses on right now is girls, jocks, being a bitch to people who aren't like him and football. He still sings though, really well but he has no more intensions of becoming famous because of his music. I still love his voice but knowing that angelic sound belonged to a cold-hearted freak, I can never see the old Austin come back to life. The guy who loved life, loved to be himself...Loved music in his own way...The guy I loved. But the new Austin killed him. As for Trish, she and her family moved to Mexico but I didn't blame her for leaving. She tried her hardest to persuade her mom to letting her stay but her mom didn't budge an inch about it. I cried for days, maybe even weeks about losing her. She was my best friend too. She was the one that got bullied with me but she left before Austin even changed and once he did I called her telling her everything and she comforted me. But the worst thing then was when I lost contact of her. I never got to talk to her ever again. I felt so tired and battered down I lay on the couch infront of the big neon green A and dozed off into a deep sleep...

**Ok so you now know what happened to Team Austin...The next chapter is probably better than this one and I already have a lot of inspiration for it. I really hope you like it and please please review! Sorry I didn't put Trish in this chapter it's because I wanted this chapter to be about Austin and Ally but don't worry more Dez and Trish will come in future chapters! Thanks!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	2. Tutoring and Helping

**Hey guys! I'm back and here is Chapter 2. I really hope you like it. I got some reviews on the last chapter and I thank all of you who did review. I would really like to see a bit more for this chapter. Here is the disclaimer:**

**(*) I do not own Austin and Ally or any other character in the show.**

**Thank You Guys!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**

Chapter 2-Tutoring and Helping

I woke up with a slight pounding in my head and a sore back from yesterday. As I rubbed my eyes to clear my blurry vision, I noticed that I had slept in the practise room all night.

'Shit my dad is going to kill me' I thought. I had to do something. I put on my wedges and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs unlocking the door. I ran back to my house. Just as I was about to go in I heard the door unlocking. Uh Oh. My eyes widened as the door was slowly opening. I ran towards the back of the house and peered around the corner to see who my dad was talking to. As they walked onto the driveway I noticed a man...Mike Moon? Austin's dad? What is he doing talking to my dad? I could just about hear what they were talking about so I listened closer.

"Thanks for doing business with me Mike" My dad thanked. What does he mean he hasn't done anything business related since he became... Like that.

"Always a pleasure Lester. When shall I come over?" Mike asked raising his eyebrow. They're hiding something and I have a feeling I don't want to know it.

"How about tonight...The girl should be back and we can make a start..." My dad answered chuckling slightly. Were they talking about me? No I'm sure not. What did he mean by make a start on this girl?

Questions bombarded my head as I was wondering what the two men were talking about. All the questions and suspicions only made the pounding hurt even more. They were still standing and talking there. Ugh. I need to get in...Wait...The balcony. I climbed up the tree making my way to the balcony...As I was climbing, I felt dizzy and my vision blurred. I tried to place my foot on a stub on the tree but my foot missed and I fell off landing onto the dry grass with a loud thump...The last thing I saw was my balcony above me before I blacked out.

Austin's POV (Finally)

I was walking to school since my dad had to use the car to get to Dorkson's house because his car isn't working. Something about business. Probably not... Well I was walking down the road and I passed Ally's house wondering if my dad was still there but he wasn't. As I was strolling past Ally's backyard, I saw her crashed down onto the grass. What the hell happened to her? Did she sleep outside? I jumped over the fence to wake her up. I kneeled down beside her and shook her shoulders slightly. She had a scar on her cheek. I wonder where that came from?

"Ally Ally Ally" I said chanting her name softly.

She wouldn't respond so I tried again.

"Ally Ally All- DORKSON WAKE UP!" I screamed in her face.

Her eyes jolted open and she sat up really quickly hitting her head against mine.

"Owww" she whined.

"My head hurts" she whined again.

"Yea and so does mine thanks to you" I retorted.

"Wait...Blondie? What the hell are you doing here? And why did you scream in my face?" She asked.

"Well I was walking to school because my dad used my car to come here because his car wasn't working and th-" I stopped looking at her.

Her eyes widened at the sentence I just explained. Fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Ally are you okay?" I asked.

"Do you know anything about my dad coming here early in the morning?" I added.

"N-no I-I d-don't" she answered stuttering on every word she said. What is seriously up with her?

"Anyway I saw you passed out here so I thought I'd wake you up but you didn't so it was either a slap or me screaming..." I finished.

I helped her up and she straightened her top and cardigan.

"So why were you crashed on the grass and isn't that the outfit you wore yesterday? Wow are you really that shallow that you even wear the same thing everyday?" I said scoffing.

"Actually no...I fell asleep in the practise room all night last night without me even knowing so I had to sneak home without my dad knowing. Then he was with your dad talking in front of the door. I had to climb the tree to get onto my balcony and get in my room to get changed. But I guess I failed and fell..." She explained.

"Well Dorkson that was very stupid of you and we're gonna be late so you might want to get in now and get changed...Through the front the door this time." I said pointing to the front of the house.

"No my dad's still out there and if he sees me I'll get b- I mean told off for not coming home last night" She explained her voice filled with fear. Is she really that scared of a telling off?

I walked around the corner looking for the two men but they weren't there anymore and neither was my car.

"Well they're not there anymore... So I suggest use the front door" I said smirking. She growled at me and walked the other direction.

"So why did you help me? It's not like you care" She asked not giving a care in the world.

"Oh I don't, you were just...There" I responded.

"And by the way this does not make us friends Dorkson" I said leaning in closer to her face teasing her.

"Don't worry I wasn't hoping on it Moon" She spat shutting the door in my face.

I chuckled and walked away heading towards the school.

Ally's POV

I can't believe him he's just acting like nothing happened yesterday and how he really hurt my feelings. But then again, I was acting too. I guess it's best. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair in a matter of 10 minutes. I ran out the door working my little legs off as I rushed into the school hall.

I grabbed my books and yet again Cassidy was picking on some kid who she doesn't like. She looks my way starts walking towards me. I quickly shut my locker and run into my first period. Maths. I love Maths because it's like a free period. I know everything so I don't have to pay much attention. I'm just in the class to collect the homework we're set. I was the second one in after...Austin? Really

"Ummm... I've never known you to come to class early... Even before me" I said earning a bored face lift up from his iPhone 5.

"Well I was hiding from Cassi- I mean I didn't want to hang around in the hallways 'cuz i-it was bo-ring. Yea... It was boring." He lied to my face.

"Right... Anyway I still can't believe you're in everyone of my classes. Most girls would want to be in my position and I'll be happy to trade but seriously I hate you." I said

Austin stood up and walked towards me sitting really close to me so that there was about half an inch of space between us. He leaned in closer our noses almost touching and I sat there frozen looking into those deep beautiful hazel eyes that would just make any girl melt. He looked from my eye to my other. I was mesmerised by the tiny gold flecks scattered around the hazel colour swirling around and I see... Love? Ha no way. No way. He licked his lips which only made me melt more wishing I could feel his warmth- NO! You hate him! Ally what the hell are you thinking this beautiful thing in front of you left you!... Even when I'm mad I still call him beautiful. Do I like him? No! No! No you don't Ally snap out of it.

"I know you want me" He spoke, voice all husky.

"Oh please. I would rather get smeared with pizza and have milk poured on me than date you, Austin Jerk-faced Moon!" I shouted in his face.

He went red. He must be really angry.

"You're gonna regret ever saying that Dorkson! All the girls love me and I know you do too!" He shouted back walking back to his desk.

That showed him. Jerk! Would've been nice to say that out loud. I didn't even notice and already a lot of students walked in. Mr Brian, our Maths teacher strolled in placing is heavy books onto the desk making a loud thud making all of us jump.

"Ok today class we are learning about-" Was all I heard come out of his mouth before I zoned out focusing on what I wrote in my book.

Dear Diary,

Ok so first period and me and Austin already got into an argument. Why can't he ever learn to leave me alone. This morning I fell off a tree and blacked out but unfortunately Austin was the first one to help me. Yes unfortunately because there is nothing more than I want than to have Austin's face right in front of mine when I wake up from a black out. (Note the sarcasm). Anyway my cuts and bruises are slowly healing from yesterday and I can't help but cry all day. I hate my life. There is nothing good about it. I wish I can join my mom. She's in a safe place joined with the innocent dead people and I'm still living in a dangerous place joined with the bitchy mean living people. I swear I think all the populars have a disease that makes them act all crazy mean like... Like Rabies... Or maybe not. While I was in the backyard trying to see why Mike and my dad were talking about a girl and how they would make a start. It was definitely not business. My dad? Business? One thing I'm really scared of is going home. My dad will probably beat the crap out of me. I need to escape from this horror movie. I want to live in a fairy tale where I live in a big sugar palace and I'm the princess. Especially my knight in shining armour. The prince of my dreams. The one who will protect me. The one who will love me. I guess that's no one because no one loves me but my mom but she's not here. Anyway I got to go.

Love From,

A Broken Ally xx

BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!

First period is over already? Was I really writing in my book for that long? I started packing up my stuff and heading towards the door when Mr Brian called me in along with...Austin...Ugh...Why?

"Austin, Ally can I please speak to you both?" He asked.

"Yes Mr Brian?" I questioned. I really wanted to hurry up I don't want to be late for my next class again.

"Well Austin is failing at Maths Ally and I was wondering since you are the smartest person in this class. I would like you to tutor Austin" He suggested.

My eyes widened. Is he serious? Does he know how badly Austin and I get along? Is he freakin crazy?

"WHAT!" Austin and I both shouted at him.

"No no Mr Brian that is a very bad idea" Austin persuaded.

You know I'm going to be the better person and accept this. I'll accept it as a challenge because that's probably what my mom would want.

"Well I'm very sorry Austin. If you would like I could get another tuto-"

"No! I mean don't worry Mr Brian, I'll tutor him. When do we start?" I say confidently.

"Thank you Ally. Please start this lunch time and I would like you to carry on for the rest of the semester every lunch time and if you can, after school or on weekends as well to get the best out of Austin as possible." He answered smiling at both of us.

"But bu-" Austin started.

"Nope! Nope never mind! We'll start today. Thank you Mr Brian!" I shouted grabbing Austin's arm and hauling him into the bare hallway.

"Hey what was that? Why the hell did you say yes? I thought you hated me?" He asked annoyed.

"I do hate you and I hate this idea just as much as you do but will just please work with me for this semester and after I'm done tutoring you we can go back to hating each other and stuff like that. But please will you just respect me for now and it'll all be over before we know it. I just don't want to disappoint anybody. Got it Blondie?" I asked raising my eyebrow hoping he would say 'fine' or 'deal'.

*sigh* "Fine, I will. But you have to stop calling me Blondie ok?" He asked. I knew he would want something back.

"Fine and I suppose you'll stop calling me Dorkson Blon- I mean Austin?" I said.

"Yes" He answered. Finally!

"Let's start over. I'm not asking you to be who you were before but let's forget about our past and start over." I suggested

"Hey I'm Austin Monica Moon. I don't think I've met you before. I'm 17 and a popular so who are you and how old are you?" He said smiling his million dollar smile. I actually feel happy around him once again.

"Well hello Austin. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson but you may call me Ally for short and I'm also 17 but I'm a social outcast" I answered frowning a little at my answer.

"Well see you later Ally!" He cheered waving his hand as he walked off down the hallway.

I'm so confused. Are we friends now? He didn't actually say but I'm not gonna worry. Well I better be going to class...Which Austin is in...*sigh* I chuckled a bit and started walking down the empty hallway.

XXXXLINE-BREAKXXXX

School was okay and it went by quickly. Austin wasn't talking much but he definitely improving on his maths. Gladly Cassidy wasn't here she probably got Rabies- I mean sick and her two barbie dolls were so lost. It was awesome...I started walking home. As I unlocked the door, I saw two particular men stare at me both smiling evilly. They both stood up and grabbed my arms...taking me into the basement...

**Ok cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter. We have a lottle Auslly going on in there with Ally remembering how beautiful Austin was. Don't worry there will be major Auslly scenes in the future! I have a lot of inspiration for following chapters. I came up with a really cool twist to add in the story. Hopefully you liked this story so far you stick around for more of it. I can't wait till you guys read more. Please review to let me know if you want me to carry on! Favorite or Follow me too!**

**Here are some questions:**

**Who are the two men? (It's pretty obvious)**

**Will Austin and Ally become best friends again?**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**And finally...If you have any ideas for future chapters, please inbox me and I might add it in.**

**If you have twitter, please follow me!**

**Twitter: Chloe Galindez.**

**Username: YayArtsyFlyR5**

**Thank You Guys So Much! Next chapter might be up tomorrow hopefully! Please Review!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	3. Nightmares and Fights

**Hello! I am back and here is Chapter 3! This chapter maybe intense. I worked really hard on this and I really hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others. Please review! Here is the disclaimer!**

**(*) I do not own Austin and Ally or any other character in the show. I only own the plot line.**

**Thank You Guys!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**

Chapter 3-Nightmares and Fights

They threw me on the concrete floor and shut the wooden door. I crawled into the corner trembling with fear as they walked around the perimeter of the room. My dad squatted infront of me, glaring at me with those big brown eyes that I thought would never show hate especially to me. Tears start rolling down my cheeks like a cascading waterfall as I looked into those eyes. They were on fire with hatred, disappointment and depression.

"Tell me Ally. Where the fuck were you last night?" He asked fiercely.

"I-I was in Sonic Boom. I-I f-fell asleep i-in the p-practise r-room" I answered stuttering so much I wondered if he got my answer. More and more tears fell out of my eyes and dropped onto my jeans. I was so scared. How can he do this to his own daughter?

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" He screamed in my face. He stood and pulled me harshly along with him.

I flew into the concrete wall and I heard my back and head crack. He does it again and I feel a warm liquid seep into my shirt at the back of my neck. He slaps my face two times on each side and throws me onto the floor. There he kicks my stomach and punches me in the face leaving me with a swollen black eye.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALLY!" He yells in my ear.

He kicks me even more almost making me throw up blood. I cry and cry and cry, hoping this was just a nightmare but no...It was a nightmare that I was living. He finally stopped and stared at my limp body on the ground. I could hardly breathe.

"Don't get comfortable baby-girl. We're not done" He threatens earning a scream of pain slip out of my bruised lips.

"Mike take her...Upstairs" My dad ordered.

"Please no!" I pleaded.

"Awwww don't worry Ally...It'll be more painful this time..." Mike said chuckling evilly.

Before he could do anything, I spoke up.

"D-do you h-hurt Au-Austin?" I asked voice cracking at the end of the sentence, fear buried inside me.

"Of course not baby-girl. He's my son." He answered smirking.

"Why are you helping F-frank" I asked. Right then I didn't feel like calling him dad anymore.

"Because I'm not the sort of man you think I am. Why help him with you? Because I don't like you Ally. I never did. I hated seeing you and Austin together as best friends. I wanted Austin to be popular not to be bullied because your self-being dragged him down." He answered. I can't stop the amount of tears that were falling from my eyes. Everything hurt. They were hurting me physically and emotionally. I can't take it anymore.

"Did y-you force him to be a p-popular in our s-school?" I asked

"No.. As much as I wanted to, I didn't want him to see the real me. I pretended that I supported his decisions even if I hated it but the thing that I hated pretending the most about was liking the idea that you were my son's best friend." He answered straightforward.

"Why would y-" Was all I could say until he cut me off.

"Oh shut up with the questions! We're going now!" He yelled obviously frustrated as he hoisted me up by my shirt and pulled me along with him as I limply hopped trying to get out of his grip.

I tried so hard it only made the job of me getting upstairs quicker. They threw me on my bed and stripped me out of my clothes until not a piece of clothing was left on my body. My vision went blurry and my head was pounding. Then the thing I dreaded the most happened...

XXXXLINE-BREAKXXXX

I woke up with my head hurting more than ever. I slowly sat up realising I was still naked on my bed. Myself, realising that I was raped yet again by my dad and this time, my best friends dad too, I broke down into tears. I picked up all my clothes that were on the floor and slid them on again covering myself with a black hoodie. I stood up noticing all the blood on my bed sheets. I tied up my hair and escaped the house using the balcony. As much as my body hurt so much, I would rather risk falling from a tree again than to get beaten and raped. My eyes filled with tears as I slowly made my way down the tree. I found it so hard to breathe. I wanted to die so badly, they're torturing me even more by making me suffer instead of putting me out of my misery instead. I jumped off and landed on the grass. It was only like 6:30. I walked away from the nightmare that occurred in that house and started running. After walking for about what seemed like hours but was only 10 minutes, I found out my legs took me to Austin's house. I was staring at the light that lit up their porch when I heard a loud horn behind me. I jumped and turned around only to find Austin in his car. I hurriedly put my hood over my head before he could catch u glimpse of my messed up face.

"Ally? Is that you?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yea?" I asked, voice trembling and nose sniffling as I tried to calm down my crying

"A-are you alright? Are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Ummm...Yea yea I'm fine. I'm not crying I just have a cold." I lied.

"Ally get in the car." He ordered firmly.

I followed his command and got in the car hanging my head very low while hiding my face with the fabric of the hood. He started driving and I didn't even want to ask where we were going. The ride was silent but it wasn't awkward, it was calming. When we arrived at...Sonic Boom?

Austin got me out of the car, me still making sure I kept my face out of his sight. He unlocked the door with the spare key I gave him 9 years ago and lead me upstairs into the practise room.

"So why were you outside my house?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Ummm I actually don't know. I was walking and my legs took me to your house." I said shakily, pictures of Frank and Mike abusing me flooding into my mind.

"Ally are you sure you're alright? Please let me see your face." He asked me softly.

I shook my head. He leant forward and took the hood off. It was too late to put it back on because he'd already seen my bruised, cut battered face.

"What the fuck? Ally who the fuck did this to you? I'm gonna kill them! Who did it!?" He shouted, getting angry.

"Austin please calm down. I was attacked in an ally but I escaped. Please don't be mad. I don't want anyone to know about this. Please?" I lied again.

*sigh* "I'm sorry. I just can't look at you like this. You're cut, bruised and battered. It hurts seeing you like this." He explained.

What the hell? So he can't stand looking at me like this but he can stand looking at me actually getting beaten by his bitchy girlfriend? What the fuck? He is so dumb. I have been coming to school for the past 9 years with scars, cuts and bruises everywhere on my body and now he cares?

"What the fuck Austin? You start caring now? You left me! You let your bitchy girlfriend Cassidy beat me in the hallways while you laughed! You see me cry everyday at school hoping that Trish would just come back or a person to try and actually help me. I've lost all signs of hope. I'm dead to this world. Each and every popular kept reminding me every day how a worthless bitch, a loser, a slut, a nobody I am. I am sick of it Austin! This hurts so much! You and Cassidy with all your fake friends ruin my life everyday! I can't stand it anymore! I want to be with my mom! Austin it has gone that far that it has me wishing I was dead!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I hope he got the message because I am fucking tired of it.

"A-Ally-"

"No Austin. Just get out of my store and give me the spare key I gave you. Just forget about our friendship. Forget about the time we were best friends. Forget that we ever met. I don't want to talk to you right now." I said firmly.

He sighs sadly and hands me the spare key while grabbing his backpack and walking out closing the door behind him. After he left, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst into tears crying and screaming my heart out. Hating everything that I saw. I was so messed up. Help me God. I hate living like this. I got raped, I got beaten, I got left behind, I got mistreated. My heart hurt so much knowing that the people I used to love hate me. Hate me so much that they have the guts to almost kill me. To make me suffer. Why me? Why ruin my life? I had dreams which were ruined. My world's crumbled into billions of tiny pieces that'll probably never ever get back together. Half of my heart has exploded into the darkness joining the evil as more and more people choose to hurt me. I walk into the corner of them and turn off the lights. I grab the sharp razors lying on top of the piano and start to cut really deep. Both of my arms became numb and I just broke. Allyson Marie Dawson is dead to the world and will always be, I thought. I started crying my eyes out, tears spilling out of both of my swollen eyes and I slid down the wall hugging my knees as I sobbed and sobbed about the messed up life I have. I am definitely not going to school tomorrow...

**Yeesh! Intense and dramatic chapter. I made Ally suffer this much because I really want the readers to feel sympathy and empathy for her to keep you interested and wanting more every chapter. I have a very exciting twist for you guys so please please carry on checking on this story everyday for my updates. Don't worry I promise I won't ever make you wait longer than 2 days for an update. Please review I really love writing for you guys.**

**Thank You Guys!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	4. Apologies and Make-ups

**Hello my fellow readers! Here is Chapter 4! I hope you like it. I kind of actually cried while writing this it's because...Well...Just read it. I worked hard on it today and just to let you know, I type up my chapters at school. Thank you guys for all of your reviews for the last chapter but please also review for this one. Anyways, here is the disclaimer.**

**(*) I do not own Austin and Ally or any other character in the show.**

**(*) I do not own Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**(*) I only own the plot line**

**Thank You Guys!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**

Chapter 4-Apologies and Make-ups

It's been a whole 2 days since the raping incident and even though I said to Austin forget that we ever met, it's gonna be hard considering I'm teaching him math. I'm back at school because I can't let my education pass. I've been avoiding my dad but it's not easy doing it when he's constantly looking out for you and getting that fist ready to throw a punch, but it's possible. My cuts,bruises and my swollen eye is getting better. My wrists are slowly healing but they are really sore. A simple touch can make me cry in pain. As I walk through the hallway, I get a lot of gasps, stares and nasty comments but I could care less because they are, right now, the least of my problems. I walked up to my locker getting out my books for Maths. I wondered how Austin got on yesterday. I wasn't at school and I'm supposed to tutor him. Oh great. I have to tutor him today. He better not bring up the situation from yesterday. I walked to class, ignoring everybody around me. As I turn around the corner, I hear Cassidy and...Austin.

"Austy! Did you miss me babe?" She squealed while throwing her arms around his neck.

"Cassidy!...I missed you!" Austin replied obviously faking it. Wow! A girlfriend that he doesn't even like. How shallow?

"So babe, do you maybe wanna come round my house later?" She said seductively while tracing circles on his chest.

"Ummmm...I have a family thing...You know stuff with my family...Sorry?" He explained rubbing the back of his neck...LIAR! Wait why do I even care?

I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom. No one was in, of course. I sit down at my desk and pull out my songbook and write in it.

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in you for like ages. I need help. I found out my dad got Mike Moon in with him on abusing,raping and hurting me. It's so scary. I can't imagine another girl living like this because I'm probably the only one right now because the universe seems to hate me. Me and Austin haven't talked since the tutoring idea. We kind of got in a fight that HE started. Well me too but he did it. I miss mom. I miss the days when we were a happy family. Everyone hates me. Everyone despises me. It's just so upsetting.

Well I better stop pouring out my depression into you. Thanks for letting me rant.

Bye!

Love From,

A depressed Ally xx

PS. Here are some song lyrics I came up with.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging 'round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway...

I sighed and closed my book ready for today's maths lesson but I'd probably already know this stuff. After staring at the board for about 2 minutes, the classroom was already full and Mr Brian was in the room, looking for a pen in his pockets. Moments later, someone came walking in. I turned my gaze to look at the guy. Blonde hair, big hazel eyes, pearly-white perfectly straight teeth...Yes...Austin. I looked at him and we both locked eyes for just a second before I came into realisation and I put my head down suddenly finding my fingers very interesting. He walks past me but sits on the chair right next to mine. Why me?...I looked up hoping to find another chair available for him him to sit on...Nope...Not a single chair...I sighed and turned to look at him but his head was down too. Does he feel this bad about yesterday just as much as I do?

"Alright class. Get out your maths textbooks and turn to page 101. There are questions for you to answer. Once you've done that, do pages 105 and 106. Do this in silence." He instructed. Well better get going.

Just as I was about to get my textbook my name was called out.

"Austin, Ally can you come here please?" Mr Brian asked .

"Yes Mr Brian?" Austin and I both said quietly making sure the class didn't hear our conversation.

"Can you please carry on with the tutoring in the Library for the rest of the lesson and when the bell rings you can just make your way to your second period." He explained.

We both nodded our heads earning a friendly nod from our teacher as we walked out of the door and to the Library. When we got there, there weren't many students. We found a place to sit inbetween two bookshelves and took out our books. I gave him a piece of paper and a pencil and handed him the book on the right page. As he was solving the problems, I found myself staring at him. His eyes traced concentration and his bleach blonde hair hung loosely over his eyes. He notices me staring and looks at me with confusion written all over his face. We lock eyes again for a second before I quickly look away scratching the back of my head. After a few minutes, he hands me the paper and I check it in silence. I look at it...

"I'm sorry Austin but all your answers are wrong." I told him.

"What!?" He asked surprised and snatches back the paper. After he whizzed through his answers he sighed and shakes his head.

"Austin you got all of the questions I gave you right the last time I tutored, why not now? Look I know we had that pointless fight and everything yesterday but for gods sake there's something bothering you...Wanna talk about it for a little bit?" I asked softly completely forgetting about how mad I was with him yesterday.

"Thanks Ally I'd really appreciate it...But it is a little bit about yesterday" He says smiling slightly.

"Go ahead" I tell him smiling softly back.

"Look Ally, what I said the other day when we had our fight during Music, I didn't really mean it. I guess you can say I just got caught up in the rage of the moment. What you said to me then and what you said to me yesterday made me realise that I am absolutely the biggest bitchiest jerk in the whole entire world for hurting my best friend. I don't even know whyI decided to realise now. I didn't know what I was thinking. In fact I wasn't thinking at all. I was stupid. I don't know why I chose to live like this. I don't know why I chose to let to go of probably the greatest friend I could ever have. I bet you're even better than Dez. Ally you were all that I wanted in a friend and I don't even know why I let all of that escape from my life. I left you. I'm so so so sorry Ally. Give me your hand...Ally you are the most amazing, beautiful, talented, smartest and wisest girl in the whole universe. Please remember that. Don't you dare ever forget it. Even though I wasn't there for the past 9 years to say it to you face to face, I just want you to know I would've been thinking of how you were all kinds of amazing. I was a jerk. I was a cold-hearted freak. 9 years Ally. 9 years...I just can't believe it. You know, I miss those times where we would walk along the boardwalk eating ice cream. I would persuade you to come to the beach with me even though you refused so many times. I would pick you up and throw you in the water. I messed it all up. I just don't know what to say anymore Ally. I lost the girl I once loved being around. The girl that made me express myself. The girl that would always think of the brighter side of every situation. The girl whose smile would always light up the room. The girl's heart that I broke. I would never forgive myself for doing this to you Ally. I know you probably wouldn't right now but if you can, find the space in your heart to forgive me, it would be the best gift I could ever receive from you. I promise I will change. I don't want to be like this. I want to be the guy that was the old Austin Moon. Not the Austin Moon that was a jerk-faced popular but Austin Moon as the guy who has the most amazing best friend ever who was always by his side even though he wasn't. Please forgive me Ally..." He pleaded. Oh My God. This is so touching. I thought he would never apologise. My eyes started watering and I could tell his were too.

"Oh my god Austin. I-I don't know what to say... Thank you for that amazing apology. I can't believe you did that. This was probably only an apology but it is definitely the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. I love you for that Austin. You truly are the best friend ever. Don't worry, there was always a space in my heart just waiting for the right time to let you in again and I guess this is the time. How ever many times I said I hated you, I want you to know that that hole in my heart would always be aching to have you a part of it again. Austin I do forgive you and I would anytime...I just wish Trish and Dez were here..." I replied. Tears start slipping one at a time and I smiled the biggest smile ever in the last 9 years.

"Come here Ally..." He says pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you so much Austin" I said sounding muffled as I talked into his shoulder inhaling that summer breeze fragrance I had been longing for ages.

"I missed you more Ally" He replied.

We finally pull away staring into each others teary eyes and we get back to work.

"That was a heavy weight that was just lifted off my shoulders. I'm glad that I have you back as my best friend Ally." He said still staring at me.

"I'm glad too...So shall we try one more page and see if you can do it? Can you concentrate now?" I asked smiling softly at him.

"Yes ma'am. I am ready." He answers firmly.

After a few more minutes, he hands me the paper and shuts his eyes as tightly as he can. I rolled my eyes at the child in him. I look through the papers and my eyes shine brightly almost immediately as I sat there ticking every answer he wrote down.

"Austin...Open your eyes. You got them all right!" I shout forgetting about the strict library rules.

"Your kidding me? No?...Yes!...Thank You thank you thank you!" He shouts as he kisses me on the cheek. I kind of felt sparks as his soft lips touched my soft skin. He dances around like a child showing of his amazing moves. It's glad to have him back.

Shortly after, I hear a gasp behind us and I turn around but nobody was there. I shrugged it off as the bell rang. Austin and I both stand up and hugged each other, my head nuzzled into his strong muscular chest as his chin lay softly into my hair. We walk out and got to our next class...

**Yay! Austin and Ally are best fiends again! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it! Please please review and let me know if you have any ideas but not ones that would include changing the whole plot line. Remember Austin saves Ally. Anyways, thank you for reading chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! Happy Easter Holidays Everyone!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say this but I will not be able to upload Chapter 5 yet. This is because, as you know in my bio I am a swimmer. Anyway I have a gala for the next two days all day and I don't have enough time to finish Chapter 5. I know I said I won't ever leave you waiting for more than 2 days but that will only be unless I really can't. I really hope you understand guys! I'll try to upload the next chapter on Monday ASAP! Thank you!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**

**Hey guys! So I know I said I would post the new chapter but I have a very very important question for you that will affect the story in the future...**

**Do you guys want me to carry on with the story?**

**So that is the question. I need your answers guys! I love writing for all my fans but if you want me to start a new better story, I would be more than happy to. Please be 100% honest with me. I am looking forward to reading all your reviews... Remember please be honest because if you don't I will never know...If you guys do want me to start a new story please please give me some awesome unique ideas for it. Thank you guys! You are totally awesome!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 3**

**Ok guys thank you for all of your reviews...You were all being 100% honest with me and I thank all of you for that...All of you wanted me to continue with this story so I will but a lot of you also gave me some awesome and unique ideas for another story. I promise when I've finished this fanfic my next one might use one of your ideas...Thank you for all the reviews and to let all of you know I am now working on Chapter 5...It might be up tomorrow...Thank You! You guys are so AWESOME!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	8. Feelings and Partly The Truth

**Ok hey guys! I am truly sorry about not posting a new chapter quick enough. I was at Torremolinos, which is in Spain, for a swim camp and I was training 2 hour sessions twice a day so I barely had time to write it up. There was no wifi so I couldn't publish it but luckily I did finish it in my spare time and I arrived today so here it is! I'm working on chapter 6 right now and it shouldn't take too long! Hope you guys like it! Sorry if I made you guys wait too long. Hope you understand! Thank You!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14 **

Chapter 5-Feelings and Partly The Truth

Cassidy's POV

I was walking through the library trying to find a magazine to read since it was a free period when I hear shouting. I'm surprised the librarian hasn't come and told them off yet. Anyway, I walked over to where the people were and hid behind the bookshelf. My eyes widened at the realisation of who the two people were. It was Austin and Ally. What are they doing in the library? I see Austin staring at a piece of paper and sounding really happy and excited. He kissed Ally on the cheek and hugged her. I gasped at this but before they can see it was me, I ran off. That boyfriend-stealing bitch!...I guess it's time for revenge! I walked off thinking of a plan to humiliate her...

XXXXLINE-BREAKXXXX

Austin's POV

It was lunch time and I was looking for Dez everywhere. I strolled into the cafeteria and found him sitting at a table on his own. I sighed and ran off towards him.

"Dez! Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place for you and where were you the past 3 days?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Austin! Sorry I was sick for the last 3 days. Anyway buddy, have you seen my llama anywhere? You know Bunny the llama?" He asks scratching his head.

I rolled my eyes at his craziness.

"Ummm...Dez I'm pretty sure the school wouldn't allow a llama to be brought in. And no I haven't seen him..." I replied.

"Hey! I snuck him through the back door of the school now I've lost him..."He says making me widen my eyes.

"DEZ WORTHY! YOUR LLAMA IS IN MY OFFICE EATING MY COUCH! COME IN NOW PLEASE!" The speakers blasted the voice of Principal McKinnon...Cassidy's dad.

"Uh Oh...I've gotta go Austin! See ya later! And tell me if you see my turtle Shirley!" He shouts running crazily out of the cafeteria.

I shake my head and sit at the table. I see Ally walk in and I wave at her to come sit with me. She smiled that beautiful smile and walked over sitting opposite me. We start talking about a lot of random stuff and I just about remember how I loved talking to her about literally anything and everything.

"Hey Austy!...Why are you sitting with this bitch? Wouldn't it be better to sit with the popular cool people over on that table?" Cassidy asks...Why can't she just leave us alone!...I'm sick of her!

"No Cassidy...As you can see I'm hanging out with my friend here so can you please leave us alone to catch up on the last 9 years I left her. Oh and Cassidy you can kick me out of your group of populars because I'm tired of being like this. It's not me. This is definitely not Austin Moon. If anyone understands and knows me more than I do myself, it's Ally. So if you ever lay a finger on her again...Well let's just say the humiliation you gave her hopefully comes back around and enjoys you." I say confidently...Judging by her facial expression I might've danger we Ally even more and a little bit of myself but I could care less right now. I was given the chance to retrieve myself and I did and nothing is going to mess our friendship up again.

"Really? That's pathetic Austin...You'd really miss your chance to sit with us? The people who were your friends when Dorkson hated you? You'd rather sit with that bitch?" She asked making me angry.

"Look Cassidy, not one single popular acted like a real friend to me. I'm dropping the popularity act. And you can't call Ally a bitch if you were the one that really was. I don't care what you do anymore...Expell me, I could care less. But one thing you can't do is hurt Ally ever again because if you do...I will find out." I said sending her back to that stupid table.

I sit back down and smile at Ally. She started blushing and held my hand. As she did, I felt so many sparks but I just shrugged them off.

"Austin...Thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me and I'm really happy you're trying to change. Thank you!" She says while wrapping her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Austin, I'm going to get my lunch now ok?" She said.

"Yea sure... Hurry back though..." I replied.

"Yes sir..." She reassures me while chuckling.

Ally's POV

"Yes sir..." I say reassuring him while chuckling quietly.

Everything is slowly becoming better. I've got my best friend back and he already proved he is trying to change. I just hope my dad and his dad stop hurting me. I can't tell anyone and it's killing me but I'm not going to focus on that right now...

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Cassidy and bumped into her spilling all of my water onto her face. Whoops...

"Agh! You bitch!..." She yelled annoyed.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't see you-" I apologised.

"Shut up! You obviously did it on purpose! You are just so fucking jealous Ally that I have friends and you don't. You'll always be a loser! Whatever you do no one will ever like you. If you think people did they were probably faking it!" She yelled. I could feel tears threatening to fall down my face again but I tried my hardest to hold them back. She then walked over to another table and grabbed a glass of milk while I stood there with my head hung low...

She walked back over to me, her pink high heels clicking loudly against the the cold cafeteria floor as everyone's eyes were focused on both of us...A tear slipped down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away...

"Awwww! Little Ally crying? Maybe this'll help wash away all your misery..." She said mischievously

"Cassidy don't you fucking dare do-" Austin said.

Before he could even finish his sentence I was already drenched in the milk...

"I said I was sorry..." I said whispering under my drenched brown hair...

"Not enough slut!" She shouts...

That's it. Tears just flow out of my red puffy eyes like a river. I run out of the cafeteria and into the one place in school where I feel relieved and safe. The music room. I hate her.

Austin's POV

Ok that is it! Why can't she learn to leave her alone! Wait...I was doing that to Ally myself. Oh my god I'm such a bitch! I made such a big mistake! I could feel my hood boiling and my fists clenching...

"Why the fuck did you have to do that! Why are you such a slutty bitch Cassidy! Do you know how much pain Ally is in right now! I was her best friend! I left her for you! For you! I'll tell you Cassidy...Leaving her for you was a big mistake. You are the meanest, egotistic ass whole faced bitch I have ever met! You disgust me! I can't believe you can live everyday knowing that you're making someone like Ally, who can't fight back, suffer! She is so insecure that she doubts herself about everything! But that's what I love about Ally...She's insecure but atleast I can remind her of the things that she is and what you'll never be. I hope you're happy Cassidy! You're ruining a girl's life!" I screamed at her... I can't believe she can still do this. I start to run after Ally until I felt Cassidy's hand drag my arm back.

"But Austy what about us?" She whined.

"There was never an 'us' Cassidy..." I snapped yanking my arm out of her grip as I left the cafeteria.

Ally's POV

I ran into the room making sure no one was following me. I sat at the black glossy bench and took out my songbook. I flipped to a page and started playing the piano...

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you...

When I finished, I smiled to myself. To my surprise, I heard clapping behind me. I slowly turn around to find Austin leaning against the door frame clapping.

"Ally! That was amazing! Did you write that?!" He asked.

"Yes I did... I know it's not that good." I replied quietly smiling softly.

Austin starts walking towards me and sits down leaving only about an inch of space between us.

"Ally are you kidding me? That was amazing! I haven't heard a song written by my best friend in ages!... Can we be partners again?" He asked timidly.

"Of course Austin...I loved being partners with you..."I answered.

He smiles that million dollar smile and hugged me. I hugged him back closing my eyes and breathing in his summer breeze fragrance.

"Thank you Ally...Can I ask you one more question?" He asks

"Yes" I simply replied.

"H-how do you do it? How do you deal with all of this? You know all the hate, the bullying, the hurting? I can't see how you can put up with all of this and ignore it?" He asked staring into my eyes, me mesmerised by the golden specks that lingered in the hazel colour.

"I-I don't Austin...I can't put up with it and I don't ignore it...I have many secrets Austin and if I tell anyone they will get harmed...Sometimes I think I was just a mistake. That I wasn't really meant to be born. That the universe just needed a weak girl to pick on. I'm sick of it Austin but deep down inside I know I can never stop it...It's like your being suffocated and strangled by an arm completely formed by words. All those words I'm called...Bitch, slut, whore, loser, dork, nobody...And to hurt me even more there's a fist. A fist that abuses me everyday and doesn't even give a fuck about me. And then there's a hand. A hand that I thought once loved me but never did. A hand that one day turned into my worst nightmare thinking it could suffocate and kill me...Removing me from this world... It's very hard to cope with Austin...I-I b-became a c-cutter. I started to self-harm...I couldn't help it...I needed help but yet no one came. Anyway there is no point in asking for help if I definitely know they'll get harmed because of me. It's better just one person than two...I just can't see someone else experiencing my pain. The pain came to me...It chose me and I don't want it to leave me for somebody else..."I answered truthfully...Well partly.

"Ally please stop hurting yourself. Please don't cut anymore. I want to help and I don't care if I get hurt during the process. I want to be your saviour. Please. You have to let me Ally. I acted like Cassidy. I hurt you too and you don't know how bad I feel about that. I'm sorry Ally" He said eyes watering as he stared at me.

"Austin...You can stop apologising. I've forgiven you already. No matter how many times I said I hated you, no matter how much you hurt me, I never lost faith in you. That someday you'll become my best friend again and that day happened. That's all I could ever want from you right now. But that doesn't mean I'll let you help me. I'm still alive. I handled it for 9 years. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me. You are an amazing person and nothing you do can overcome your first impression on me. I promise you I'll be fine and when I'm in a really bad situation just then...I'll let you help me...Let's just forget about this for now...Please?" I said smiling softly.

He leans in leaving us less than an inch between our faces. His eyes are so beautiful...His eyes are one of a kind. When you look into them I guarantee you will get hypnotised and then he'll add a warm glowing smile that would make any girl melt. Austin is so talented and yet he becomes even more talented everyday. He can the sweetest person on earth. I really don't care about what he did to me because he's back once again and I can see that he's really committing to this. He's just so amazing. He gives me butterflies in my stomach every time I see him, talk to him or when I'm with him. I guess I thought I just hated him but deep down inside I knew I couldn't hate him forever...Wait...Huh...I'm falling for my best friend, Austin Moon, once again...

"Ok. But that's a promise...And one thing...I'm nowhere near as amazing as you...You even look beautiful with milk droplets in your hair" He said huskily as he tucks a strand of my wet hair behind my ear while chuckling.

I look down at my lap hoping that he didn't see me blush. I bite my lip and look back up at him.

"Awwww did I make Ally blush?" He asked in a childish voice.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped while playfully slapping his arm.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something as soon as you got back from getting your lunch but never got around to it...Would you like to go to the new fair opening on Saturday with me?" He asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would love to Austin...Thank you for asking. Can't wait!" I say eagerly as he quietly chuckles to himself.

"Great! Thanks Ally! I'll pick you up from your house at 12:00, we'll eat lunch and head to the fair! Anyway, I'm gonna go back to eating in the cafeteria unless you want me to stay here with you..." He said

"Actually I'm heading back to the cafeteria too" I replied smiling widely at him.

"Are you sure? You ok now?" He asked concerned.

"Yes Austin. I'm fine now. Come on!...Just after I clean myself up..." I said grabbing his hand dragging him out of the music room while gripping tightly onto my tote bag.

XXXXLINE-BREAKXXXX  
Saturday

Austin's POV

I can't wait till I pick up Ally for our day out! I miss these kind of days...Well, it's only 8:00am so I might aswell invite Dez over to play some video games before I pick up Ally.

Phone Conversation  
Austin/Dez

Hey Dez! You wanna come round and play video games?

Hey buddy! Yea sure! Do you want me to come now?

Yea that would be great! Oh and bring Battlefield 3...My mom kinda took mine away because of me failing Maths and everything but she finished punishing me 2 days ago and forgot to give me my game back.

Ok sure Austin! See you in 10! Bye!

Bye Dez!

10 minutes later, there was a loud knock on my door. Probably Dez. I opened the door and as soon as it opened I stepped out of the way knowing that Dez would just come running in, already hooking up the Xbox ready for our game.

"Hey Austin!" He shouts from the couch controller in his hands.

"Hey buddy! Ready?!" I asked.

" It's on like Donkey Kong!" He shouts and with that we start playing the game.

"Hey Dez, I broke up with Cassidy the other day. Just thought you should know." I confessed.

"Oh really? Too bad...You guys were...uh...like...the best couple..." He said trying to hide the happiness in his voice.

"We were?" I asked.

"Nah man...I hate Cassidy...Good riddance! She insulted my llama!" He said.

"Good! I didn't even like her! I don't know why I chose to go out with her...I guess it was for popularity and everyone else was pressuring me...She kinda freaks me out! I kinda feel guilty..." I said honestly.

"You'll get over it man..." He said while patting my back both of us not taking an eye off the TV screen.

3 and a half hours later, we were still playing and we had chips, coke bottles and snacks everywhere. Me and Dez both looked like a mess. My hair was really scruffy and I had chocolate stains on my shirt.

"Ok man you won...Good game though" Dez said as he patted my back.

"Thanks man. You did good too...SHIT!...I have to pick up Ally in 30 minutes for our date-I mean day! Sorry Dez you gotta go! Thanks for coming round. Maybe you can come again tomorrow! Bye!" I said rushing him out of the door.

"Wait did you hear what you just said? You said d-" Was all I heard before I completely shut the door in his face.

Dez' POV

"Wait did you hear what you just said? You said DATE!" I shouted as he shut the door.

Ooh my best friend loves his best friend. I was hoping he was gonna like Ally because I really hate Cassidy. I really made a mistake. I left Ally too along with Austin. I didn't want to become a popular but my best friend wanted to and I couldn't leave his side. Yes I know...I probably should've stuck to the right decision and then Austin might've had second thoughts about leaving her...But...They're best friends again...Yay!...Team Ally for the win!...I wish Trish would come back...Maybe Team Austin can get back together... Wait...I'm still standing here...What am I doing? I need to feed Mr Cuddles the lizard...By the way, he's not really cuddly.

Austin's POV

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I shouted throughout the house as I cleaned the place up.

I'm so gonna ruin my date-I mean DAY!...Ugh!...Why do I keep saying that!?...I don't like Ally do I?...I mean I like the way she smiles, sings, plays piano and her laugh is just so adorable. If people knew just how amazing she was, I bet loads of girls would die to be her. She's just so gorgeous and she's amazingly talented. She's tells people to stay positive even though she can't. She probably cries every night thinking about what people think about her. I don't want her to do that anymore. I want her to see herself the way I see her, I want to help her, I want to be by her side for the rest of my life and we'll stay together till death do us apart...Because...I love her...

**Ok so both Austin and Ally admitted they have fallen for each other...This chapter isn't that horrible and I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry chapter 6 will be up! For the meantime, here are some questions!**

**What will Cassidy get up to?**

**Is Ally nearer to safety than she was before?**

**Do you really think Austin has changed or am I fooling you? (Lol)**

**Do you guys want something tragic to happen between Austin and Ally or keep things they way that they are?**

**You guys liking the story so far?**

**If you guys want a shout out from me, just ask in your review and I'll be sure to give you one in the next chapter! Please don't forget to follow me on Twitter! I'll follow back!**

**Chloe Galindez**

** YayArtsyFlyR5**

**Thank You Guys! Please please review! Oh and I'd like to thank all of the amazing people out there who reviewed my story because you made me reach 100 reviews which is a great achievement for me so keep it coming! Thank You!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	9. Memories and Revenge Planning

**Ok hey guys! Sorry for the long wait...Anyway here it is! Hope you guys like it, it took me quite a while to write it but I enjoyed writing it very much...Thank you and don't forget to review!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**

Chapter 6-Memories and Revenge Planning

Woah...I love Ally...Oh man I wish I never left her...She probably still has trouble trusting me...Now I'll never get her to love me...Ugh this is so frustrating. Forget about it Austin!

I stomped up the stairs and into my bathroom immediately stripping my clothes off of me and stepping into my shower keeping in mind that I only had 25 minutes till I see the girl of my dreams...

The hot water dripped and rolled down my back as I rinsed my blonde hair...I opened my eyes to look around the bathroom. As I was looking around, I noticed something on top of my wardrobe in my bedroom. I squinted my eyes to get a better look but it was hard to see because of all the evaporated water...After trying for a few minutes, I decided to just turn off the shower and step out. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist as I cautiously made my to my wardrobe trying not to slip. I reached for what seemed like a book on top and brought it with me to my bed not caring if my sheets for soaked. I blew the dust off making me cough and read the cover. It was an album and what it said on the cover made the tips of my mouth curve up into a smile.

'Austin and Ally...Forever and Always Best Friends...' Was what it said. I remember this...When me and Ally were little I had this specially made so that both of us could save pictures of the memories we made...I guess I forgot about it...

I opened it up and looked on the first page...It was me and Ally when we were 3. We were eating ice cream in the park and Ally accidentally booped my nose with the tip of her ice cream so I booped her back. In the end, we both turned out not eating our ice cream but smothering it on each other's faces instead. I still remember that day. I could probably still remember everyday I spent with Ally... As I flipped through the album more and more pictures flooded my mind with memories...One picture though caught my eye especially...It was me, Ally, Dez and Trish when we were 8. Ally was sitting at her piano, I was rocking out on an electric guitar, Dez was holding a camera and Trish was dancing...Hahaha...I remember taking this photo...I miss Team Austin...We were obviously too young to actually make it in the music business but we all made a promise that as soon as we were old enough we would work our butts off until I got signed to a record label and we were dead serious...These three people were the most amazing friends you could ever have...I wanted to be famous really badly and they wanted to help me and support me until my dream came true...I guess that promise was broken...I wish we could get Team Austin together again...I mean I'm back and Dez is just itching to hold a camera and Ally never lost her talent in writing amazingly awesome songs...But we're still not complete without Trish...I promised Trish she would be my manager, the one who books me gigs, the one who sorts out my concerts if I ever become famous...I wish she would return from Texas...

After looking through the album and looking through the memories, I totally lost track of the time...I only had 10 minutes to get changed and get to Ally's house.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

I grabbed my clothes that I laid out this morning and quickly put them on...I wore a white tank top and a red button up, that was opened, over the top and my train whistle around my neck. I wore black leather jeans with my lucky silver chain and my colourful black nike high tops...I ran to my mirror checking if I looked hot as always and fixed my hair so it looked all cool and messy. I then ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and launched myself into my car. I stepped on the gas and sped to Ally's house hoping I wasn't late...I thought Ally cup

Ally's POV

Ok I am so excited to see Austin right now. It's been ages since the last time we hung out like this...Eeeekkkk! I'm freaking out! What do I wear? Should I wear something fancy? Wait we're going to the fair for christ's sake why would I wear something fancy!?

Ally...Ally...

What Miss Pennyworth? Can't you see I'm trying to figure out how to impress Austin...

Why would you be impressing Austin my darling?...You're perfect and I'm sure he likes you just the way you are...

Yea but Austin's amazing...He doesn't even try he's like the full package...And if he does like me back, which he probably doesn't, I'm not even close to beginning to deserve him...

Do you like Austin my dear?

Well no...I didn't just have that speech because I don't like him...OF COURSE I DO!...Whoops sorry didn't mean to shout Miss Pennyworth...

It's alright...You're stressed that's what I'm here for right?

Right...Anyway...I know I have a crush on Austin but I'm not sure if I actually love him exactly...I need something to prove to me that I really do love him and if that doesn't happen then I guess it's just not meAnt to be...

Oh don't worry Ally...I'm pretty sure he likes you back and I'm also very sure that something will happen at that fair which will make both of you your feelings for each other...Bye bye now...And don't forget you're perfect enough...

What? What does that mean? Miss Pennyworth? Don't leave me...I don't get it...What are you talking about? I'm so confused...

Ok she left me...Anyway I have an hour to get ready...Ugh! Why is dressing up for guy who asked you to go to the fair with him and who probably only likes you as a friend so hard?...Get it together Ally...

I walked into my bathroom and basically ripped off the clothes on my body...As the water seeped its warmth into my skin, I realised that my dad hasn't come home in a while...He wasn't here last night, well maybe because he was getting wasted but he didn't come home this morning...I should be relieved since he hasn't been abusing me but the thought of him not coming home and that he could be planning to do something to me scares the living shit out of me...

After about 10 minutes, I finally decided to get dressed. As I walked into my bedroom, I shivered already missing the steaming hot water...I quickly grabbed some casual clothes and put them on...I wore a pink tank top with a turquoise cut t-shirt that came to my waist over the top. I had green floral jeans on and wore my favourite blue wedges. To finish off the look, I put my baby blue low cut jacket which ended at my waist over my shoulders, curled my hair and wore a pink triangle ring on my right middle finger...I was finally finished with only five minutes to spare...I'm wasn't really keen on make-up so I just left my face natural. As I walked down the stairs I texted Austin...

_Hey Austin! To save you from coming over here I'll just walk to you house...Can't wait...:D_

_Hey Ally! Don't worry I'm actually driving to your house right now and I'm nearly there but you can meet me somewhere around your neighbourhood! And I can't wait either...-Austin :D_

_Ok! And don't text while driving!-Ally_

_You're the one who texted me!-Austin_

_I know but stop anyway see ya later!-Ally_

I walked out of my door and locked it...As I was walking down my driveway I see two familiar faces in the distance...Cassidy and Dallas? Uh oh...Shit! What am I gonna do...

I decided to just walk on like their not there plus Austin shouldn't be to far...As I was walking, I looked back at my house then back on to the pavement in front of me. Wait...Where'd they go? They just disappeared...I shrugged it off and carried on walking. As I past an alleyway I was pulled into it.

"Hey bitch!" Cassidy yelled.

"Where you going there Ally all dressed up like that!" Dallas spat in my face.

"N-nowhere...I was heading to the m-mall..." I lied...

"Oh really? Not seeing a certain blonde?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-no...Please let me go...You're hurting me..."I said weakly as she tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Am I hurting you?...Dallas! Get her!" She said mischievously...

As Dallas raised his fist...I screamed.

"AGH! HELP ME!" I shrieked.

"SHIT! Let's go " He shouted-whispered while grabbing Cassidy's wrist and running away leaving me in the dark.

Austin's POV

I was driving through Ally's neighbourhood with my window open when I heard a piercing scream in the distance. I slammed my foot on the break and I one exactly who it was. 'Shit...Ally' I thought to myself. I immediately opened my door and ran to where I heard the scream. I reached an alleyway and turned into it and there I found a terrified Ally crying her eyes out.

"Ally!" I said running to her and wrapping my arms around her petite waist.

"Austin!" She said back as she hugged me tightly.

I took her back to my car and we sat there.

"Ally what happened? I heard you scream...Did you get hurt...Did someone get you?" I asked worriedly.

After she calmed down a bit she finally answered me.

"Cassidy and Dallas got me and they were asking where I was going which I said the mall. She looked like she didn't believe me and got Dallas to hit me but not before I could scream. They got scared and ran away and that's when you came...Thank you Austin..." She said quietly.

"I'm really sorry Ally. Don't worry I'm totally going to pound Dallas' face when we get back to school..."I said defensively.

"Thanks Austin but your reputation..."She said looking up into my eyes.

"Ally...I don't care about my reputation. You're way important than that. Plus Dallas almost hurt you...Oh that bitch doesn't know what's coming for him" I said confidently earning a small chuckle.

"Austin I'm fine and thank you... Let's go I'm not letting this commotion stop us from hanging out and I'm also really hungry." She said smiling.

"Are you sure? Not that I don't want to hang out just that I care about you..."I said.

"Yes I'm sure"She said ending the conversation.

I stepped on the gas and drove to the fair.

Cassidy's POV

"Ugh! Mall my ass! She's going with Austin to the fair...Come on Dallas lets follow them...We can get some juicy stuff out of this for Monday" I said to him mischievously. Time to get some revenge...

"Totally! Come on let's to get my car" He suggested.

I nod my head and we head off. Watch your back Ally...

**Ok...I really hoped you like that chapter...The next chapter will be at the fair and I have a SURPRISE! Beware! Hahaha! Anyway, I'd like to say to 0oCupcakeQueeno0 that sorry you're not in this chapter I was gonna add the fair scenes in this chapter but it would be too long since I had so many ideas. Don't worry you will be in the next one! Thank you! Don't forget to review what you think and just to say don't be afraid to criticise me a little bit not too much though...I would love what read what you think about my writing skills honestly because that's what makes us writers better right? Thank you!**

**Please follow me on Twitter! I am in need of followers!**

**Chloe Galindez**

** YayArtsyFlyR5**

**Bye! Until next time you Amazingly Awesome Readers!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	10. I'm Really Sorry

I'm Really Sorry

**Hey guys...I'm sorry but I'm discontinuing this story. I just don't have any more inspiration and I feel like this story just isn't going to go anywhere. Sorry for the people who enjoyed reading it but I thank all of you for taking interest in my story and reviewing I really really appreciate it. Thank You. Don't worry I'm starting a new one and hopefully I won't discontinue that one. Please read it and review like you did on this story. I Love You Guys! Thank You!**

**Please follow me on Twitter!**

**Chloe Galindez**

** YayArtsyFlyR5**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


	11. Ok

**Ok**

**Wow you guys are pretty bummed about me not continuing the story. Look I'm really sorry but I guess I can still finish it. I mean I started it now I have to finish it. So yea...Thanks guys for telling me what you really feel and for being honest with me. I hate disappointing my 'fans' so yea it is confirmed I will finish it and your wishes are granted. Sorry for any inconvenience that I've caused. Thank You!**

**~RauraR5Auslly14**


End file.
